hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Philippine basin typhoon season
Disclaimer: This is just a hypothetical live season which exclusive at Philippine Area of Responsibility, the place where local weather center tracks typhoons. not related to ongoing real Pacific typhoon season The '2018 Philippine basin typhoon season '''is a live season which takes place in the Philippine Area of Responsibility (PAR), which is part of Western Pacific basin. This time, local Filipino names are assigned in use for the typhoons that will enter the area. It does not track areas outside of the PAR. The season will officially start at May 15, and will last through the end of the year. Seasonal Forecasts Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:290 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 color:SY text:Albert (Adarna) from:28/05/2018 till:06/06/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:07/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:ST text:Brianna (Bayani) from:10/06/2018 till:20/06/2018 color:SY text:Cyrus (Cielo) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Outlook FARM RIVER METEOROLOGICAL CENTER PHILIPPINE AREA OF RESPONSIBILITY TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK June 22, 2018 11:00 AM PHT For the Philippine Area of Responsibility: The Palau invest is becoming more conductive for development. Ongoing low wind vertical shear and very warm sea surface temperatures are currently boosting the disturbance. Dry air is also away, so conditions will be conductive for development in a few days. The FRMC has issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert within the system. Formation chances within 48 hours...high...70 percent Formation chances within 5 days...high...80 percent ~FORECASTER FARM The Lucarius Hurricane Center (LHC) has also issued the Wind Probability Models as a weather model to showcase the model forecast for the active disturbances. Forecasters * Farm River - head forecaster * Brickcraft1 * Bluetiger0824 - forecast cone maker. * GloriouslyBlonde - simulated storm image maker, head of recon. * No.1 Mobile - Co-forecaster. * KingLucarius - Forecaster, Wind Model Producer Current Advisories ''All advisories issued are found here: 2018 Philippine basin typhoon season/advisory archive Systems Super Typhoon Albert (Adarna) | Winds = 195 km/h ( mph) | Pressure = 927 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 18 | Dissipated = June 1 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Albert_May_29.jpg|track = AlbertFarm2018.png}}A disturbance developed into a tropical depression on May 18 while located to the southeast of Zamboanga. It gradually intensified and reached tropical storm status on the night of May 19 and named Albert by FRMC, and Adarna by PAGASA. It gradually intensified and became a strong typhoon, after entering the northwestern part of the South China Sea. On May 27, 16:00 HKT, Albert strengthened to a super typhoon, around 100 km south of Hong Kong. Recon data found winds of 195 km/h and pressure of 927 mbar. At 1:00 HKT, the next day the eye was approximately 20 km southwest of Hong Kong with the typhoon heading onto the mainland in a northerly direction. It transitioned to a post-tropical cyclone afterwards. Hong Kong Observatory issued Hurricane Signal No. 10 due to the storm. It only caused few deaths in the main city, but the others were from other towns and Macao. The storm caused an estimated damage of $12 billion, making one of the most damaging typhoon in the basin. It also caused 250 deaths. In Philippines, many fishermen were stalled by the storm, but no deaths were reported. Rough waves were reported along coastline of Palawan. Severe Tropical Storm Brianna (Bayani) | Winds = 95 km/h ( mph) | Pressure = 996 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 28 | Dissipated = June 14 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Brianna June 13 2018.jpg|track = BriannaFarm2018.png ‎}}An area of low pressure was spotted east of Mindanao. On May 28, PAGASA declared it as tropical depression, naming "Bayani". Two days after it's formation, FRMC also issued an advisory on it, making it a tropical depression. It stalled and weakened a bit due to wind shear, but on June 4, it strengthened to a tropical storm and named Brianna, off the coast of Mindanao. However, it is only brief, as it weakens again. On June 6, FRMC issued it's last advisory on it, but next day, it regenerated and advisories were resumed. When it entered the Sulu Sea, conditions were favorable for further development, as it became more organized. It strengthened to a severe tropical storm, and made landfall in Palawan. Wind shear weakened the storm, and it was downgraded to a remnant low by June 14. Super Typhoon Cyrus (Cielo) | Winds = 185 km/h ( mph) | Pressure = 928 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 10 | Dissipated = June 20 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Cyrus_June_17_2018.jpg|track =CyrusFarm2018.png }} Tropical Storm Denise (Danilo) Storm Names Main Page: 2018 Philippine basin typhoon season/naming The PAGASA and JTWC uses these names to name any tropical depression that enters the PAR area. Farm River Meteorological Center The FRMC also names storms that reached tropical storm intensity. Season Effects Category:Philippine basin Category:Live Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Farm River's Creations